Join The Dots
by Izziabellia Ozera
Summary: I did a rework of this story and promise to continue it this time. Mariya Belikova is the non-direct descendant of Dimitri Belikov. Zoya Belikov's daughter. Join her as she discovers what it is like to be the bond-mate of one of the last of the Badica royal line. She is a fifteen year old orphan who proved that she has what it takes at a young age. First story, need feeback.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story, I have re-worked the first couple chapters and have the next few chapters ready to go. I can't promise that my updates will happen on regular basis but I won't leave half a year between them. Please let me know whether you like the story, if you read it just leave a review saying whether it is good or bad. If I get more than seven reviews saying that it is good, I will continue. If I get five saying it is bad, I will give up. **

**Summary:**

**_Mariya Belikova is the non-direct descendant of Dimitri Belikov. Join her as she discovers what it is like to be the bond-mate of one of the last of the Badica royal line. She is a fifteen year old orphan who proved that she has what it takes at a young age. Will Mariya be able the challenges and dangers lurking within and outside the academies gates. Or will her or one of her friends be silenced forever. It is kind of like Vampire Academy, but kind of not. Every member of the futurist gang has a connection to the characters in the novels by Richelle Mead. See if you can join the dots, before it is too late._**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or the world in which it is set. I do however own any of the characters I create and my ideas.**

**Chapter 1**

_I am five. I am running through a field trying desperately to find my mum, it must have been an hour since I had seen her last. There are trees up ahead casting shadows of darkness that frighten me. I hear the wail of a young boy, probably my age. Where did that noise come from? I am so alone. I look around, there are two men holding onto a small boy. The boy is screaming and flailing, but is no match for the grown men. I turn to run, frightened. I see a large stick lying on the ground. I pause. My mind made up I grab the stick and run towards the men..._

"Maria!" Mrs Welsh shoots me an unimpressed look. "Could you please answer the question?" Oh no! Busted again? Seriously this women is like a hawk. First sign of anyone not paying attention and―"Maria, the class is waiting. Can you answer the question?"

"Uh no ma'am, sorry ma'am" I reply. Ding Ding Ding! Yes! Saved by the bell. I gather my books.

"In future keep in mind that my class is not an opportunity to take a nap. Class dismissed!" I bolt from the classroom. Maths, who needs it? I head to the commons, grab a yoghurt and join my group at our table. They are chatting about unimportant things so I continue where I left off in Mrs Welsh's class.

_They turn and start laughing. What was a little girl going to do to stop them? One of the men laughed so much that he dropped the boy. I swung my makeshift weapon at the one still holding on, he tried to manoeuvre out of the way but the action was clumsy while holding the boy. The stick made contact with his face._

_"Why you little shit!" The man caught hold of my waist picked me up and launched me several metres into a nearby tree. The world dimmed and my vision became fuzzy. I was aware that more people had joined the scene, later I found out that they were in fact academy guardians. The boy crawled over to me just as I began to close my eyes._

_"Keep your eyes open." Cried the boy as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "You can't die. You can't! Stay awake!" He shook me ever so gently. "Wake up! Please wake up. Please, please, please." I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't, I couldn't move. It hurt too much. I faintly remember the boy resting his hands upon my chest, just above my heart. And that was the last thing I felt._

Okay obviously I didn't die that day but I came pretty damn close. That day literally changed the course of the rest of my life. I'm a guardian now, or will be when I finish my training and graduate. Turns out that little boy was one of the last three Badicas at the time, one of the last two now. The men were humans sent by the strigoi to capture the boy and return him to them, so they could kill him since he would be the future prince. Damek Badica. My best friend and the person I am sworn to protect at all costs.

Classes are finished for the day, or well night, depending on how you look at it and I am heading over to gym for some extra training time. I am always training lately but I'm okay with it if it means that I will be assigned as Dame's guardian. If I don't get assigned to him, then the last ten years of my life will have been a waste.

I was never meant to be a guardian, my mother Zoya Belikova ran away from that life, hiding out in the human world and getting by as best she could while taking care of me. That day in the field, when I couldn't find her was the day her past as a legendary strigoi hunter caught up with her. It was the day she died, and I came so close to joining her. After saving the Badica prince, I was taken to an academy, St. Vladimir's, and forced into a world of magic, fighting and death. A lot for a 5 year old to take in, I know. To accept that not only was your mother never coming back but also that the world you thought you lived in was harbouring a massive secret, a whole other world, one that you were now a part of.

So I learnt to fight, to use my small size to my advantage. My speed and flexibility made me a worthy opponent. That was my biggest goal, save for spending the rest of my life guarding the only family I consider to have left, I would hunt down the bastards that killed my mother and I would make them regret the day the ever messed with my family. I can usually keep my emotions in check, mastering to stoic mask I've seen on the school guardians faces, but if any harm comes to those I love, I get pissed, majorly pissed. Dame is my best friend and brother, and Headmistress Mastrano has boosted me up a year to be in the same graduating class as him so I have the best possible chance of being assigned as his guardian.

Speak of the devil, he is sitting cross-legged under one of the large oak trees on the academy grounds. He must be practising his magic. Thanks to Queen Vasilissa Dragomir's current reign and her devoted husband Lord Ozera, moroi are now allowed to choose whether or not to take offensive magic classes. Due to past experience Dame chose to participate these practises but will only use them as a last resort, he believes that he is as equally responsible for protecting me as I am for him. He is a special case having specialised in two elements; Earth and Spirit, although he keeps the latter hidden.

I can see the lines of concentration on his face and his eyes are closed. The ground around his is rippling as he makes the tree shoot taller.

It's too good of an opportunity to pass up, I silently sneak up behind him with the intent of scaring him. Unfortunately for me one of the trees roots snags my foot, I let out a small shriek as I face-plant into the ground. I can just image my teacher's voice in my head saying 'bad form Maria'.

Dame's eyes fly open and he turns around to face me, amusement evident in his forest green eyes. When he sees me however, he scrambles up and comes to kneel in front of me, his eyes now have a look of concern. Concern? He reaches towards the left side of my forehead and I flinch under his touch. When he pulls back his hand I am surprised to see blood on his fingers.

"Oh Mary." He is only person alive aloud to call me that. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's my own stupid fault."

"Please let me heal you." Oh great, now he wants to waste magic on a tiny cut.

"No, you've already healed me so much. You've given me life! Don't waste any more magic on me." I died that day in the field but in his childlike panic Dame had brought me back from the dead forging a physic bond between us.

"Damn it! I can't stand to see you in pain." Knowing him he thinks that it is his fault, sure it was his magic but I was the one that lost concentration.

"It doesn't hurt that much, I've had worse."

"I don't want it to ruin your pretty face." My mind shifts to mentally analyse my appearance. Light brown naturally curly hair, tanned skin and eyes that can change from grey to sea green or steel blue in an instant. I suppose I am nice looking, but I've never entertained the thought of me being pretty. I feel a tingling sensation on my skin bringing me back from my self-analysis.

"Hey! No Fair! I didn't say―" I could no longer breathe however as Dame pulled me off the ground into a bone-crushing hug, spinning me in a circle. He was quite strong for a moroi, but then again I was quite small for my age. Laughingly he plants a small peck on my cheek and sets me down. We set off back to the library to socialise and in my case do homework. I may be a fighter, but an academic I am not.

**A/N: Please remember to let me know what you think. Izzi xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Dreams, dreams. I walk them; I live them. I delude myself with them. It's a wonder I can spot reality anymore." – Adrian Ivashkov_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or the world in which it is set. I do however own any of the characters I create and my ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

A dream materializes around me.

_I am in the woods surrounding the school, outside the wards. A man drops down from the tree above me, 'man' being a subjective word as he is clearly a strigoi. I go reach for my stake but find that I can't move, I am held completely still by an invisible force._

_ "Now now, none of that my dear." He steps forward so that I have better view of his features. He has messy dark hair and is tall indicating he was a Moroi before being turned. His eyes, are so familiar, they are the same eyes I see every day minus the red. Then it clicked. _

_This is Damek's father._

_ "What do you want?" I spit, venom lacing my words._

_ "Why I thought that would be quite clear."_

_ "You are supposed to be dead." That's what everyone had thought._

_ "So are you." And that's when the pain began..._

I woke up screaming in my bed, my hair was sticking to my forehead and I was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't calm my nerves. The dream felt so real. There was an ice cold chill running down my spine and it began to take hold of my body. The pain was incredible, it felt like my body was filled with shards of ice that were gradually splintering outward, threatening to burst through my skin. A scream built up in in my throat and I failed to supress it. Still shaking I rolled out of bed. I hit the floor with a loud thud, only succeeding to make the pain flare more violently. I screamed once more. I couldn't move, I couldn't even feel my limbs. I was paralysed by the cold and the pain that consumed my body. The only movement was the trembling of my body, like I was vibrating from the inside out.

My vision and hearing started fading, and I could taste blood in my throat. I could vaguely make out someone banging on my door, probably the hall warden. And then my world went black.

**Lily-Anne POV (You will find out who she is later)**

I woke to a commotion in the hallway. I could hear the pounding of footsteps and hushed voices. Opening my door just far enough so that I could peer out of it, I could see several people crowded around a doorway a couple of rooms down on the same side of the hall as me. I knew whose room it was straight away. It was Riya's. A guardian I recognised as Guardian Jameson stepped out the room carrying my unconscious friend. Her head was hanging backward and her long wavy hair was loose and wild. It appeared darker than usual but that was probably because her normally tan skin was a sickly pale. She looked dead. As Jameson carried her past my room I could make out the faint rise and fall of her chest and oddly her breath was making small clouds in the air like it would if it was winter.

Moving away from my door, I pulled on a sweatshirt and opened my window. The sun was still out making my climb down the all the more easier. Keeping to the shadows I made my across campus towards the med clinic. One or two times I had to dive for cover, so as not to be caught by patrolling guardians. Regardless of that, I have to say, the security here sucks.

Now standing in front of the clinic, I am stuck on what to do next. Circling around the perimeter I eventually passed a window that was propped open, I carefully checked to see that the room was empty before pulling myself up on the sill, I slipped through the window and crashed straight in the venetian blinds, somehow managing to get tangled. I tumbled into the room, pulling the blinds off the wall behind me. So much for a stealthy entry.

After prying my hair out of my eyes, I looked up to see Guardian Jameson towering over me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Hello Hathaway." He grinned

"Ugh, hi Guardian Jameson. How have you been?"

"I've had an interesting night." He said not giving anything away.

"What you doing in the clinic?" I prompted

He just chuckled. "I think you know." I looked at the ground and nodded. Jameson sighed "Follow me." I followed him down the hall until he came to a stop in front of one of the rooms. Standing in the doorway I saw Riya resting peaceful on the bed, the doctor checked a few things before exiting Riya's room.

"How is she?" Jameson asked before I had the chance. The doc shook her head, before meeting his eyes.

"As far as I can see, there is nothing physically wrong with her." She said puzzled. It didn't look like there was nothing wrong with her.

"Then what the hell happened?" I demanded. Guardian Jameson put a hand on my arm. "Be respectful." He whispered.

The doctor, unaware of the exchange answered my question. "I don't know. We will just have to ask Miss Belikova when she wakes up."

"But—" I started to protest but Jameson cut me off.

"I think its best you start to get ready for class" He suggested clearly trying to get me out of the clinic. "Come on. I'll walk you back to your dorm so you don't get in trouble." I reluctantly followed him back to my dorm.

We stopped just outside my door. I thanked Guardian Jameson and opened my door.

"Lily-Anne, wait. Don't worry about Mariya. We will figure out what happened." He assured.

I just gave him a sad smile. "When Riya wants to keep something a secret, it usually stay kept. Even from those closest to her." I sighed. "I'll see you in class Jameson."

"Yes, I suppose I will.'' He turned and walked away.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. Any feedback would be great. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. If anyone out there is actually reading this, let me know!**

**Izziabellia Ozera**

**P.s. Who is your favourite VA character my favourite female is Rose and my favourite guy is Christian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you to Guest for my first review, I'm sure you know who you are.**

**I'm still looking for reviews, if I get two more by the end of today. I will put up chapter 4, which is almost ready to go.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or the world in which it is set. I do however own any of the characters I create and my ideas.**

**Chapter 3**

**Damek's POV**

There was something wrong.

I'm not sure how I knew it, but ever since I woke up there's been this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I was beginning to get worried. Walking to the cafeteria, people would shoot me sympathetic looks and whisper to one another when they saw me pass. I saw my best friend William Voda leaning against the doorway waiting for me, as per usual.

"Hey man, how are you?" He spoke to me in his usual overly happy tone, which is ridiculous for this time of morning, but today it sounded slightly forced.

"Will, what's up? Why are people looking at me like my puppy just got hit by a car?" I asked. It was seriously starting to get annoying.

"You don't have a puppy." He countered, always the smartass, besides the obvious attempt at avoid the question.

"Don't mess with me, if this is some kind of joke, It's not amusing." I was getting irritated now.

"You mean you really don't know?" He said shuffling his feet. "Mar—"

Lily came rushing over, and started dragging me out the door. "I need to talk to you." She said

I yelled over the din to Will "What about Mariya?" he just shook his head, while I got dragged out of the door by the granddaughter of a legend.

"Lily stop!" I exclaim "I need to talk to Will."

"This is important." She insisted "It's about Riya." I came to a halt.

"What happened?" I demanded and Lily pulled me down so that I was sitting on a stone bench.

"You have to stay there until I'm finished, okay?" I nodded "Riya is in the med clinic." I stood up. Unfortunately Lily has guardian reflexes so she yanked me back down. "Sit down you dickhead, let me finish! As I was saying, she is in the med clinic. Guardian Jameson took her there early this morning after breaking done her door because she was screaming. There are some horrible rumours going around." She muttered. That explains the whispering. "Anyway, she was unconscious when the guardians got her from her room." I almost got up again but continued to listen without interrupting. "Riya was so pale, she looked like she dead and she was cold—" I was up and sprinting door the corridor before she could stop me.

"She's fine now." I heard Lily call after me but I didn't stop running.

I was about to enter the doors to the clinic when I saw Guardian Jameson. Well more like ran into him, but details are irrelevant.

"Is Mariya okay? What's wrong with her? Where is she?" I fired off a whole bunch of questions that I desperately needed the answers for.

"Woah, Prince Badica, slow down a bit. Miss Belikova is fine, she is resting in room 5. I can take you there if you would like, but you need to calm down first. You stressing will not help her."

I sighed "You probably right." I tried to calm myself down. I wonder if that girl knows what she does to me. "Thanks for getting to her this morning." I said gratefully.

Jameson looked surprised. "Thank you Prince, but I was just doing my job." I half smiled, such a guardian response.

"Well, it is greatly appreciated nonetheless." I replied.

"You care a great deal about that girl, don't you?" he asked in amazement.

I answered him with absolutely no shame in my voice. "She means everything to me, we are tied to each other's life in a way that no one else could ever possibly come close to understanding." Then I walked to the room that Mary was in.

**Mariya POV**

I hear someone sit down in the seat next to the bed where I lay. I know who it is without opening my eyes. I keep them shut knowing that I would see the same eyes that haunted me in my dreams. So afraid that they too would be ringed in red. He sighs, probably thinking that I am asleep. If only. The cold is still there, just not as extreme as before, now it's more of a numbing chill that I can ignore. I slowly open my eyes and promptly stare at Dame's chest, still avoid his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been passed out in your room. Or screaming, you've never been one to scream" He had me there. The cold gets a little bit stronger and moister begins to fill my eyes. "Please tell me." I shake my head, staring at my lap. "Mary?

"Look at me so that I can at least see that you are okay." I slowly, at a snail's pace, lift my gaze to meet his. His eyes are void of any trace of crimson, just the forest green I adore so much. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I launch myself into his lap and his arms wrap protectively around me. Ironic, I know. The charge comforting the guardian?

"Geez Mary, you are freezing." You're telling me, I thought to myself.

He begins gently moving his hands up and down my arms, when this doesn't work, he sets me down on the bed and asks one of the nurses for a hot water bottle and an extra blanket. He returns with both, and I gratefully snuggle up to them. Dame's lays beside me on the bed, stroking my wild hair.

There is knock at the door and the nurse sticks her head in.

"Prince Badica, it's time you go to class. You've been here almost an hour."

Dame looks at me, his eyes clearly showing that he wants to stay here with me. I hear his voice through the bond.

_Will you be alright?_

I shoo him away assuring him that I'll be fine.

When I said I would be fine I didn't take into consideration how bored I would be. After staring at the plain white walls for I have no idea how long, I decided to see what Dame was up to through the bond. I slipped into his head and almost immediately wanted to leave.

It was lunchtime and guess who the latest topic of conversation was?

Me.

People were coming up with all kinds of theories as to why I wasn't in class. Some thought I had simply wagged, but others had some wilder ideas. Apparently I was dying of a rare disease and had only a few months left to live or I have been kicked out of school after trying to kill Damek and was sent to psychiatric ward. Are these people fucking insane? The real trouble started when Dame's ex Samantha Lazar approached him. I'm not sure how it ended between them but it can't have been good. Samantha or Queen Bitch as I like to call her, seems to have an undying hatred for me. "Hey Damek!" She chirped in that annoying screechy voice of hers. "Is it true that friend of yours, you know, the Blood Whore, was screaming like a mad women in the dorms last night. I'd watch it if I were you, she's clearly a psychopath. Apparently she worked herself up into such a state the she knocked herself out." Oh god, she knows too much someone shut her up, I silently begged.

"Hey!" My friend Mason Castile shouted. "How about you shut that fat trap of yours before I do it for you."

"Yeah and prove your just as psycho as she is!" Queen Bitch retorted back. Mase's girlfriend Lily-Anne Hathaway put a hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the fight. She then swung back around and punched Samantha in the face, blood poured from her nose covering her white skanky dress. I couldn't help but laugh, that's Lily for you. One thing you gotta know, ain't nobody messes with a Hathaway.

I return to my head, sneak out of the boring clinic and head for the running track. I have run fifteen laps when I am pulled back into Dame's head. He just found out I was missing from the clinic. This boy sure knows how to worry. I took off at a light jog, making my way across campus. About halfway there I run into Lily and another of my novice friends Melanie Ivashkov.

"Hey, there you are! Damek's been looking everywhere for you." Mel informs me. She always so practical. Makes sense since she's descended from the Alchemist's.

"Yeah I was just on my way to see him."

"Okay better not keep you then." She smiles. "Oh and Riya! There's a party at Will's on Friday. You up for it?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" I start moving again.

"Be there at 7." Lily calls.

"Got it."

I round the corner to find Dame and Leo Tanner. Their backs are to me.

"Lost something?" I call in a cheerful voice. Dame looks at me in astonishment.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." he growls playfully. I poke him, he tickles me back. I tackle Leo and we end up having an all-out war.

The war was short lived.

One of the guardians on patrol caught us, reprimanded us for staying out after curfew and sent us on our ways.

"And Miss Belikova, you are expected to report to the head mistresses office first thing tomorrow." the guardian informed me. Why just me?

"What the hell! She wasn't doing anything that we weren't, why is Mary the only one being punished for it?" Damek exclaimed

The guardian's brow furrowed in irritation but remained respectful.

"Prince Badica, I am only passing on what I was told to, and that is that

Miss Belikova must go alone, I do not know the Headmistress Mastrano's intentions."

I could feel Dame getting angry through the bond. It wasn't normal harmless anger anymore, this anger was darkness fuelled.

Dropping the mental walls I keep around my mind, I allow Dame to get a feel of my emotions and send him a message through the bond.

_It's fine D, I can talk my way out of any trouble. I can handle this alone._

At the same time, I pulled the darkness from his mind and into my own. I take a deep breath as a wave of darkness hits me. Now is not the time to explode with rage.

_Fine. But I want you to come find me straight afterwards okay?_

I hear Dame's voice reply in my head. Putting my walls back up, I give him a small nod.

After apologizing to the guardian. We say goodnight to each other and go to our dorms.

Not wanting to get busted for breaking curfew twice tonight. I climb up the drainpipe to a ledge just below my window and manage to get a good enough grip on the sill to swing myself gracefully into my room. This is a move I have perfected over the many years.

I walk over to the mirror hanging on my wall, my eyes which are a confusing blue/green/grey colour are now darker than they were. A lot darker. Gradually, over the past 10 years have gotten darker to the point where they appear to be permanently shadowed. This effect is something that I now tie to the bond.

The bond that we barely understand.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. What do you think of the characters so far? Any constructive feedback is welcome.**

**Izziabellia Ozera xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on guys, 24 views and only ONE review. Only one! You can do better than this. I need some reassurance that this story is half decent. So please please please with a cookie on top, let me know that there are people out there who read this.**

**Disclaimer: Same disclaimer applies. I don't own Rose, Lissa, Jill or any of the other original characters. Not even Christian *wipes tears***

**Chapter 4**

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. Ugh. I vaguely remember grasping the phone and throwing it, as hard as I could manage, at what appears to be my least favourite wall. Glancing at the time I saw that it was barely 4:30 in the vampire morning. Who in their right mind could possibly be calling at this god forsaken hour? _Must be important_, a little voice in my head states. Groaning, I jumped out of bed stumbling towards where my thoroughly bang up phone had landed_. Stupid conscience never lets me get any sleep_, I drop onto the floor next to my phone. Through the cracked screen covered in tape, I could just make out the caller ID.

Headmistress Mastrano? How and when did she get my number?

I quickly get dressed, placing my Russian alexandrite egg pendent around my neck. It belonged to my mother and it was one of the few things of hers that I had left. She gave it to me the day she died. I head out the door making my way to the main office. Entering the building I look around, not entirely surprised to find the building deserted. I tentatively knock 3 times on the head mistresses door.

"Come in Miss Belikova." Headmistress Mastrano's voice calls. Weird, she was expecting me even though I didn't answer her call.

Stepping inside, I quickly close the door behind me. I'm shocked to find that there are others in the room. One is a moroi, tall with greying platinum blonde hair and jaded eyes and the other is a dhampir about the same age as the moroi, short (still taller than me) with almond toned skin and really awesome dark brown hair. Then it clicked. This is the queen and her guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. I respectfully bowed and nodded toward Guardian Hathaway as acknowledgment.

"No need to do that honey." The queen spoke in a soft, gentle voice. I was confused. Guardian Hathaway chuckled at my expression.

"Mariya Belikova, I would like to introduce you to my sister and Rose Hathaway. However, I assume by your reaction you already know who they are." Know who they are, I have been getting as much information on these two as possible. They are the only people I have ever heard of who had a bond. I say _had_, because as far as I know it no longer exists.

The queen stepped forward, and placed her forefinger and middle finger on my temple. This just keeps getting weirder, but I didn't protest out of respect. I mean she is the queen, I didn't want to been accused of treason or whatever.

She gasped. "I see what you mean. There's darkness everywhere. One could get lost in her mind. It's a wonder she can hold her emotions inside of her." She stepped back and Guardian Hathaway touched her arm.

"Lissa, you are scaring the poor girl." She scolded. I was amazed that she could speak to the queen in such a way. "Are you aware that you are bonded?" Rose directed the question at me.

"Yes." I replied

"How long have you have you been bonded?" She asked.

"Ten years."

"Long enough." She glanced at Queen Vasilissa. "Are you aware that the darkness in your bond mates mind caused by the use of spirit is seeping into your own and will cause you lose yourself to the darkness?"

"I assumed as much." I said dryly. I hated the way she spoke to me like I have no clue of what's happening to myself. Apparently sensing the change in my mood the queen spoke up.

"How much of your bond do you understand?"

"When I was five I was killed and brought back to life by Damek Badica. This event formed a psychic bond between us allowing me to see in to his mind, feel his emotions, and if I choose I can open myself to him and he feel my emotions too. When my mind is open we can pass psychic messages to each other via the bond. I absorb the darkness caused by using spirit, I started intentionally when Dame was under a lot of stress, after being named Prince because his mother became unfit to hold the title. Now it happens whether or not I choose to take it. Kind of like a steady flow. My eyes gradually get darker as it happens."

Rose gave me an impressed look. "You sure have a better understanding then I did at your age."

"Thank you?"

The headmistress stood up at her desk, succeeding to gain our attention.

"I thought young Prince Badica specialised in earth when he turned 12" she said.

"He did, but he's been able to wield spirit since he was 6." I explained.

"But that's unheard of." Rose exclaimed in disbelief. "What a ridiculous load of sh—" She was hastily cut off by the headmistress.

"I suppose I should explain why I called you here. I have asked Rose to act somewhat as a mentor because the queen has decided to spend some time with her grandchildren. You friends if I remember correctly. " She mused. "Rose is somewhat experienced in this area and will help you learn to control the darkness, you will have a one hour session in the morning, in the gym and another after school in the courtyard behind the guardian building. Any questions?"

"I have one." Rose spoke up. Giving me a weird half grinning half puzzled look.

"Did you say your surname is Belikova?"

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but my last one was almost 2000 words so cut me some slack.**

**PLEASE REVIEW or FOLLOW or FAVOURITE my story.**

**I need evidence that I'm not just writing for Guest, myself and my pet cat.**

**Izzi & Dusty (the cat)**

** xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or the world in which it is set. I do however own any of the characters I create and my ideas.**

**Thank you to:**

**kaymacx**

**For your support of my story xx**

**On with the story, please REVIEW. I would like at least 3. PLEASE *puppy dog eyes***

**Chapter 5**

_Previously..._

**_ "Rose is somewhat experienced in this area and will help you learn to control the darkness, you will have a one hour session in the morning, in the gym and another after school in the courtyard behind the guardian building. Any questions?"_**

**_"I have one." Rose spoke up. Giving me a weird half grinning half puzzled look. "Did you say your surname is Belikova?"_**

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I know someone who has the same name. He never mentioned you." He? As far as I know all my relatives are dead.

"Funny about that. I'll see you tomorrow." I bowed toward the queen, shooting her a cheeky smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Should I tell Andrea and Rosette that you are here?"

"I think I'll keep it as a surprise."

"I'm sure it will be Your Majesty." I said.

"Call me Lissa." She corrected.

"Lissa" I nodded and walked out the office.

I remember what Dame said about wanting me to go see him straight after my meeting with the Head Mistress. Glancing at the old fashioned clock in the waiting room I see that it is only 5:25 in the morning. I could be having my beauty sleep but instead I am scheming.

Dame would still be asleep but he did tell me to see him. Knowing that I wouldn't be allowed into his dorm until 6:00 I determine which window is his and begin to scale up the stone wall of the royal moroi dorm. If I can climb the wall and risk plummeting to my death (slight exaggeration), then a strigoi would have no trouble doing it too. I should probably bring that up as a security risk. Sneaking into the room, I am careful not to wake

Damek just yet or his roommate, who just happens to be Will.

The difference in sides are amusing. Will's side is painted a ridiculous yellow colour that I believe I called goldenrod and his furniture is all top of the line expensive stuff. He has a flat screen TV that is so big I don't even understand how it stayed mounted to the wall.

Dame's wall is forest green to match eyes and has the most amazing paintings of waterfalls and nature on it. He is an amazing artist and especially likes drawing things that connect him to his elements. His furniture is rustic and wooden. He has several sketch books and pot plants scattered around the room.

I skip towards his bed, execute a round off, then a forward flip, landing on Damek. He mumbles in his sleep and kisses me on the lips. I groan, of course he would sleep through that. The building could've collapsed and he'd still be asleep.

Time for plan B.

I roll under his bed and let down the mental block I had put up allowing me to send him a message via the bond. I then proceeded to scream as loud as I possibly could in my head.

Dame launched straight out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He did this in such a hurry that he tripped over and woke up Will who took one look at the time, and threw a pillow at Damek. Or well, I think he was aiming at Dame. He missed his mark and ended up knocking over a plant instead.

I couldn't help it anymore, I started laughing.

Dame groaned and crawled over to bed. He pulled me out from underneath it and placed me on it instead.

Will got out of bed. Grabbed his clothes and grumbled, "Might as well get ready now." Before stomping out of the room almost slamming the door on his hand on his way out. This just made me laugh harder.

"What are you doing here? Avoiding your meeting with the headmistress?" Dame guessed.

"Nope, already been." I said. "You told me to come see you straight afterward."

"Regretting saying that now." He muttered.

"Oh suck it up princess. I had to get up at 4:30." I complained.

"Hey it's Prince, not Princess." He corrected playfully.

"Oh my apologies Prince Badica." I bowed grandly standing up on his bed.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them out from under me causing me to land on top of him.

"See this is why you should never be made to get up early. You are losing your tiny mind." He meant it as a joke but it hit a little bit closer to home. I remembered what the queen had said: "One could get lost in her mind."

Dame spoke up. "Speaking of royalty, as you know each royal family has a symbol. Such as a dragon for the Dragomirs." I nodded "Yours is a snake, isn't it?" I said remembering something I had seen in a book years ago.

Dame smiled "Being the prince, I was entrusted with the royal representation. I was given a pair of golden rings, decorated with the symbol of my family. Our family. One of the rings is meant for a female and I would like for you to have it."

He placed the ring into my hand and unlike his ring, which is thick gold depicting twin snakes dotted with black stones mimicking each other on a thick rectangular plate, the one he had just given to me was delicate, two thin golden snakes intertwining and circling a large black stone. It was intricate and gorgeous.

"D I can't except this." I stated, trying to return the ring to Damon, but being the stubborn person he is he refused to keep it.

"It is a gift Mary, didn't the academy raise you to graciously except gifts." He kept the conversation like but there was no joking in his voice. The burning ice feeling was returning to my body. My body began it's shivering routine.

"I must have miss that lesson." I replied, my teeth were chattering ridiculously, so I don't think Dame understood. I stood up preparing to bolt.

"Keep it Mariya, it belongs to my family." His family, the Badicas, a dying royal line. The only family I have. I reluctantly held my hand out and Dame slid the ring onto my index finger on my right hand.

As soon as his fingers left the ring I felt as though an ice stake was plunged into my heart. My back arches with the pain and I collapse onto my knees, clutching my heart. Dame kneels before me, placing his hands firmly on both my trembling shoulders. I gasp in tiny breaths and Dame encourages me to breathe deeply and controlled through the bond. His gaze catches and holds mine, his eyes are wide with fear, fear for me. I go limp in his arms and he lays me out on the floor in front of him. I feel the bond light up in a way that it only can when Dame is wielding a whole bunch of healing magic. He gathers up all things good and the magic extends out from his palms and into me. With the amount of magic he was using you would think that I would have snapped straight out of my little ice attack.

Only it didn't.

The magic bounced straight off me and returned to Dame. He groaned in frustration. I tried to tell him that I was fine but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a wheezing gurgling sound that made Dame all the more worried because he thought that I couldn't breathe. He stood up hesitating between going to get help and staying with me. He knew he couldn't help me anymore by staying here and that he couldn't carry me halfway across campus. He was worried that I would die while he was gone.

I whimpered at the thought, this caused him to step towards the door. Just before he got out of arms reach, I weakly grabbed his leg and held on as best I could with my numb fingers. It was just enough to get him to turn and meet my eyes. I managed to whisper one word.

"Stay."

That one word was enough to make him bundle my shaking and spasming form onto his lap. He securely wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing circles in my back and murmuring softly into my hair. I was losing feeling in my legs and it felt as though someone was twisting the stake in my heart, I whimpered yet again. An image appeared in my head and I was back in those same woods as in my dream.

_Damon's dad appeared before me. Moving at strigoi speed he lunged toward me, snapping my wrist clean in half as he yanked the ring of my finger._

I screamed.

The scene disappeared and I was back in Dame's room. I heard Jonathon Badica's voice threaten in my head before it too faded away.

_"You will never belong in this family!"_

**A/N: Hello world! If you like it, let me know by reviewing. **

**P.s. Please have a read of my new story ****_Surviving The Night: Life After Death_**

**Cheers, Izzi**


End file.
